That XX
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: "XX itu, apa yang dia miliki sedangkan aku tidak/Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu/XX itu tak mencintaimu/Berapa lama lagi kau akan menangis sendiri, konyol?" Gakushuu x Fem!Nagisa x Karma. Songfic That XX by G-Dragon. berminat membaca?


That XX

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei

That XX sung by G-Dragon from YG Entertainment

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning: OOC, typo, nyampah, nista, maksa, feel gak berasa, songfic G-Dragon – That XX, Gakushuu x Fem!Nagisa x Karma, kosakata Korea nyempil

Enjoy Reading, Chingu~!

* * *

 _Berjalan di jalan_

 _Aku bertemu pacarmu. Ya, aku melihatnya_

 _Dan aku tak percaya, tapi dugaanku ternyata benar_

 _Dia tak mengenakan cincin seperti yang kau kenakan*_

 _Ada gadis lain di sisinya_

 _Tapi aku sudah cukup katakan_

 _Aku tak ingin menyakitimu_

.

Karma tertegun. Ia baru saja melangkah keluar dari toko buku sore itu, setelah mengobrak-abrik seisi toko seharian demi menambah koleksi bacaanya. Tepat ketika ia berdiri hendak meyeberang di _zebra cross_ saat lampu penjalan kaki berwarna merah, di sisi jalan seberang dilihatnya seorang _namja_ bersurai jingga pucat. Dan tentu si merah itu mengenalinya dengan mudah. Asano Gakushuu. Pacar Nagisa Shiota, _yeoja_ yang juga jadi incarannya hingga detik ini. Namun pandangannya tak lagi tertuju pada sosok _namja_ itu. Ada entitas lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri bersisian dengannya. Bukan Nagisa. Karma meyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan lebih jelas. Dilihatnya tangan Gakushuu merengkuh _yeoja_ itu mesra. Dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan pada benaknya. Bukankah Gakushuu berpacaran dengan Nagisa? Lalu siapa _yeoja_ itu?

Lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Karma melangkahkan kedua kakinya terburu, namun dengan langkah ringan seperti biasa. Berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya di tengah kerumunan manusia yang berjejalan dari dua arah. Ekor matanya sempat menangkap tangan kanan _namja_ yang lewat di sisinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Di jari manisnya tak tersemat cincin seperti yang Nagisa kenakan. Apa mungkin mereka sudah putus?

Tidak. Ia baru saja bertemu Nagisa tadi siang di toko buku. Pertemuan tak sengaja yang terjadi secara kebetulan. Hanya saling melempar sapaan ringan. Karma yakin di tangan _yeoja_ itu tersemat sebuah cincin. Tanda hubungannya dengan seseorang. Gakushuu.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

 _Sekarang kau marah padaku. Kenapa?_

 _Kau bilang, "Dia bukan orang semacam itu". tentu kau benar_

 _Melihat matamu, aku jawab mungkin aku yang salah_

 _Lihatlah, aku berbohong padamu. Maaf_

.

Karma menyesap kopinya perlahan. Manik oranye pucat itu menatap _yeoja_ twintail biru di hadapannya.

"Kau… serius…?" _yeoja_ itu bertanya pelan.

Karma menghela napas, "Mungkin…?"

"Gakushuu orang yang baik! Dia bukan orang semacam itu! Aku percaya padanya!" Nagisa berujar keras. Mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan café yang menatapnya heran sekilas.

Karma meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Menatap lurus _yeoja_ biru di hadapannya yang tengah mengaduk secangkir _green tea latte_.

"Begitukah?" kembali terdengar helaan napas, "Yah, kurasa aku salah menduga. Aku tahu, mungkin kau benar. Gakushuu tak mungkin seperti itu"

 _Yeoja_ di hadapannya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian kembali berceloteh mengenai hubungannya dengan sang pacar. Karma tersenyum, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik meski hatinya teriris.

.

 _Oh, aku benci kau yang tak mengerti aku_

 _Aku benci menunggumu selama ini_

 _Lepaskan tangannya. Putuslah dengannya_

 _._

Karma mengerti, dibalik binar mutiara biru gadisnya, tersimpan air mata yang siap tertumpah.

 _._

 _Ketika kau sedih, aku merasa seperti aku sekarat_

 _Saat kau berbicara tentangnya_

 _Kau terlihat begitu bahagia_

 _Itu bagus karena kau bisa bahagia_

 _Kau katakan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya_

 _Ingin bersamanya selamanya_

 _Kau percaya dia sepenuhnya_

 _Dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi_

 _._

Nagisa tersenyum, sesekali memainkan cincin perak yang tersemat pada jari manisnya.

"Aku sungguh mencintainya, Karma. Aku percaya padanya. Dan mungkin saja kami bisa terus bersama selamanya. Siapa tahu?"

Karma terdiam. Melempar senyum kecil meski hatinya pecah terserak.

.

 _Mobil mahal, pakaian indah, restoran kelas atas, itu semua cocok untukmu_

 _Tapi –XX- itu, dia tak pantas denganmu, dia benar-benar tak pantas_

 _Dia tersenyum seperti orang munafik bersamamu, menyisir wajah dan rambutmu_

 _Tapi dia memikirkan wanita lainpastinya. Beraninya ia_

 _._

Suatu ketika Karma tengah sibuk mengutak-atik smartphonnya, melihat-lihat akun jejaring sosial Nagisa Shiota. Oke, sebut dia stalker, Karma tak keberatan dengan julukan nista itu. dilihatnya foto-foto yang diunggah sang _yeoja_ bersama kekasihnya. Di dalam sebuah mobil duduk bersebelahan sambil saling mengamit tangan masing-masing. beberapa foto ketika mereka membeli baju di sebuah butik mahal yang terkenal. Juga beberapa foto _selfie_ sang _yeoja_ dengan kekasihnya di sebuah restoran mewah.

Karma tersenyum sekilas melihat foto Nagisa yang tersenyum bahagia. Namun senyumnya pudar ketika melihat Gakushuu di sisi gadis itu. mereka tersenyum, namun Karma tahu senyum yang ditampilkan pemuda itu palsu. Munafik. Ia yakin di saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah memikirkan gadis lain. Karma menggeram, menyumpah-nyumpah pemuda dalam foto itu.

.

 _XX itu, apa yang dia miliki sedang aku tidak?_

 _Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?_

 _XX itu tak mencintaimu_

 _Berapa lama lagi kau akan menangis sendiri? Konyol._

 _._

 _._

"Nagisa…" ia bergumam pelan,

"Putuslah dengan Asano Gakushuu"

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Yesshhh akhirnya sukses nulis songfic *kelojotan di lantai* Ah, aku harus berterima kasih pada Bang GD di Korea sana karena lagu That XX ini luar biasa nyeseknya. Aaahhh nih lagu pas liat MV-nya biasa aja tapi pas baca translate liriknya… huwweeeeh aku sukses nangis guling-guling *garuk tembok*lirik yang _xx_ itu emang di lagu sengaja disensor dan aku penasaran sebenernya itu apa sih ._.? Ini lagu cocok juga buat trisem favorit AsaNagiKaru. Nagi aku jadiin _yeoja_ biar gak jadi shonen-ai karena versi straight lebih nge-jleb. Huwaaaaaaahhhhhhh indahnya OTP~!

Haruskah aku bikin sequel? Kalo ada yang berminat mungkin akan aku bikin sequel-nya. Silakan berkomentar melalui kotak Review.

Oh, ada tambahan:

*Di Korea, cincin pasangan itu gak cuma buat yang udah nikah aja. Ada beberapa pasangan yang meski masih berstatus pacaran juga memakai cincin sebagai tanda terjalinnya hubungan (aku dapet sumber entah dari mana, ingatan itu lewat begitu saja. Jadi maaf kalo infonya kurang tepat)

 _Yeoja_ itu artinya gadis/cewek/perempuan.

 _Namja_ itu artinya pemuda/cowok/laki-laki

Yoosh, sudah! Terima kasih buat Readers yang udah mampir buat baca fic gaje nan nista ini.

Terakhir, Review, please?


End file.
